Breaking Point
by CorruptedHeart
Summary: Leah is corrupted due to the on going dreams of none other than Paul Lahote, the easily angered wolf in her pack. So, she seeks help of a witch, who's legend lives on within the elders legend books. Finding this witch proves to be the worst thing she did; for not only did she find out that Paul too is having these dreams... But as to why she is having them. A/U. OS; MAYBE MORE.


**Breaking Point.**

**A KatasaurRAWR & CorruptedHeart **

**joint production.**

Rated: M.

Fandom: Twilight.

Ship: Paul/Leah

UNDER DEBATE IF NOT TO CONTINUE! BASICALLY, THIS IS A TEASER. ;)

**We do not own Twilight. If we did, Jacob wouldn't suck...**

**And Alec would be in it a WHOLE LOT MORE. (and be CorruptedHearts Husband.)**

**(': **

It was hot. Far too hot to my liking, and I was 180 degrees and over. But the humidity wasn't my only problem. The heat wasn't due to the blistering sun that was nowhere to be found within the sky. A moon was replacing it, for some odd reason. I never went out at night, well... Not unless Mr. High and Mighty decided to plank patrol on my ass, for reasons I didn't give a shit about. So what if Bella got eaten alive or whatever. I say... Lets kill the bitch ourselves. Frolicking around like she owns La Push and all the dogs down there. Including me! Jacob was a dick for bringing her to meet us, for telling her, for everything. Hell, he was just a fucking dick. Wait... Why am I thinking about Jacob again?

Oh, yeah. My point. It was night, the moon was high and it was too hot. Why? Because of him.

Thick shit who was forever bringing me more misery when it came down to my broken heart for Sam and his new love; Emily. Who, unfortunately, was my cousin; thus forcing me to attend the wedding. I, Leah Clearwater, who don't take no shit of nobody, was a bridesmaid. Second worse thing was I had to wear a dress. First would be the fact she was marrying my true love, but hey... Who cares right? As long as good ole' Emily is happy. Bitch that she is.

I hated Sam for imprinting on her. I hated the fact I would never imprint. I hated the fact I was a wolf. And most of all, I hated the fact it was too hot because of Paul Lahote.

Here he was; above me, his towering frame perched right on top of me; while I willingly lay on the sand; eyes glued to his face. I don't know why I was doing this, or allowing it to happen or how I had even got here. All I knew was the fact I had gotten a text message at stupid O'clock in the morning; instructing me to be there. Next thing I know; I'm laying on my back like some dead dog with my worst nightmare above me; causing heat to be in places I didn't even want to think about!

His lips were inches from my own, smoldering brown eyes piercing into my very soul... If I still had one, that is. If I were to simply arch my back; pushing it forward, my chest would of been against his. Thats how close we were. How close I wanted to be...

"LeeLee," Paul mused; taking a strand of my cropped hair between his fingers and twisting it. My jaw tightened. He knew I hated that name. God, I wanted to punch him. But there was one thing I knew about Paul other people didn't. He was a kinky shit.

Punching him would have probably spurred him on more if I was honest. "Don't. Call. Me. That." I ended up hissing. I saw that his eyes flared with delight. Oh god.

"Sorry, darling." he said, smirking. "What would you like me to call you instead? Bitch? Whore? Stop me when you find one you like,"

Again, I hissed. This time, I did arch my back. Bringing my chest to his own, which to my own surprise caused a flash of pure and utter pleasure throughout my body. "Just stop talking."

"You got it. I have better things to do with my lips anyway,"

And that's when it happened. Paul closed the remaining inches between our faces and I was captivated with his tangy, sour but surprisingly sweet scent of orange. Weird, but maybe he had been rubbing his back up a orange tree or something. _Doggie got a flea. _

My hands gripped at his shoulders; pulling him down with all my strength so that he would no longer be above me; but on me. Like a moth to a flame, Paul collapsed; smashing his posture against mine. I wound my fingers into his hair; giving a combo of grabbing and tugging. He obviously liked this, due to the erupting moan I received pushed down the back of my throat accompanied with his tongue. I met him halfway, because I was that nice. Instantly, our tongues began to massage one others. I avoided the washing machine thing Sam often did... Talk about a spillage.

Paul was a whole lot better at this kissing thing than Sam ever was, I'd give him that. But that wasn't the point. Whatever this was, it didn't mean anything. Paul was just going through a rough patch. No idea why he selected me to be his new bed buddy, but... A girl can't complain. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Or... Throw them at your ex, whatever is best; y'know.

His left hand, that had been on my waist was now at the hem of my short top, fiddling around and trying to find an entrance point. If I had been in a sane state of mind, I would have laughed. I should have laughed. But what about this seemed sane? A mere hook up with Paul Lahote; the anger prone, the tempered, the cocky and as much as I hated to admit, the incredibly good looking Paul. I mean, what the hell?

"Paul," I managed to choke out against his lips. Paul didn't seem phased, he just moved his lips from mine to my throat, that arched almost instantly. "This is wrong,"

"So wrong..." He mused, his kisses getting deeper and more southward. By this point, I was practically clinging to him for dear life. "But so right,"

Of course. Idiot. As long as he was getting his 'exercise' he didn't care how wrong it was. Wait a minute... It wasn't just him getting exercise. It was me also. When was the last time I had let my hair down and allowed myself to have a bit of fun? A bit of pleasure? Too long. That was the best answer for that.

Sam was so careful when it came down to the physical stuff. But maybe that was because I was unaware he was a wolf and I was nothing but a human. Now, I wasn't as breakable. Sam wasn't interested now though, so I had to take all the bearings I could get. Starting with this one...

"Hurry up,"

Yup, I gave it the all clear. If Paul was willing, so was I. Besides, this could be something I hold against him for a long, long time. With a flame burning deep inside me, I bucked my hips against him. I felt it, there and then. Through the thin material of his shorts, his erection couldn't have been more apparent. Paul let out a small growl, which caused me to become slightly more aroused. Weird, but hey. I was a girl. This whole taking demand in this area was new to me and I kind of liked it. "Enough playing. Just do it already,"

My eyes opened to find his pitless orbs staring right into mine like a wild beast. My heart skipped a beat. "My kind of girl," he winked.

Within a second, Paul had torn the fabric of my shorts clean off, along with his own. I guess we both would be walking home naked. Well, more so Paul than me. I still had my top. Paul, however... Was pure natural. Again, he pressed his chest against mine, bringing his pelvis closer. I felt his shaft brush along the inside of my thigh, teasing me. I was the one who let out a groan this time. "Paul,"

He let out a low chuckle, getting my growl of annoyance as what I was waiting for. Impatient. With a flick of his wrist, the only piece of cloth separating us now- my white, barely what you classed as panties- were stripped and torn from my olive skin. Paul's, and I figured my own, eyes lightened with glee.

"Ready..." He whispered, playfully.

I held back a gentle laugh wanting to escape. "Take me,"

Paul's glistening teeth gleamed in the flare of the moonlight, he perched his shaft just at my entrance. He took one breath and I closed my eyes, waiting for the immense pleasure to take hold..

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I shot upward, heart racing and sticky all over thanks to the sweat pouring from my head and god knows where else. My head seemed to be spinning, while the continuing irritating beeping carried on, setting my nerves on end. I stared at the walls, frowning at myself. I had it again. That dream. The same dream I had been having for a while. I didn't know when this had started, nor why; but it had to stop. For my sanity and if I ever wanted to look at Paul again. I doubted if this carried on, I'd be able to phase into a wolf and allow not only Paul; but the whole pack hear what was going on in my unconscious mind. Worst thing was, we were all there when Emily said _'dreams were what the heart desires.' _There is no way in hell I desired **that**. Why would I desire that? It was Paul for christ sake! Paul, who took no ones opinion in choices but his own. Paul, who goofed around when things weren't all too serious. Thankfully, the beeping stopped.

I brought my hand to my hair, running my fingers through the strands that glued to my face. From the next room; I could hear Seth snoring. My eyes rolled instantly. At least someone was getting sleep. Albet he didn't get dreams like this. Nope, not our little Sethy-kins. He probably dreamt about cookies, candy-land, chocolate waterfalls and shit. At least sleep was a possibility for him.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

For. Fuck. Sake! I grabbed my phone that lay on the bedside table. Oh, and what do you know! My luck continued to play through and through.

_Paul Calling. _

To answer, or not to answer. That was the question. Ah, who was I kidding. I had too. Get a snide remark in before the day began. My eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. **3:00am**. Oh yes, I was going to kill him.

"What." I hissed once the phone was at my ear.

"Ouch. Morning to you too, _darling_," My mind instantly tuned to the dream in which he said that. "You need to get your lazy ass up. Sam's given us patrol. Redhead is still on the loose."

Again, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, joy."

"Hey, I'm not thrilled either. You're not exactly my cup of tea," He snapped back, just as harsh.

"Oh, forgive me. I'll be right out my sweet,"

"Now you're talking. Hurry up, I'm starving."

I let out a laugh happily. "When aren't you?"

"Whatever Leah. Just hurry up."

The line went dead. With the silence now forming in my room yet again, I placed the phone onto the side and got up out of the wooden bed. Seth was asleep, since the snores were still loud. Mom was a quiet sleeper, so I had to pop my head in her door; just to be sure. Thankfully, she was. Hopefully though, I'd be back before she woke up. Last time I was out for god knows how many hours; Mom went ape shit at Sam. Said I wasn't getting enough sleep or whatever.

Breaking out of the house, I quickly made my way through the forest and towards the first beach. Paul, like always, started off there; then made his way around. I was sure if Jacob wasn't in line to be Alpha next, or _was_ in line to be Alpha, since he declined the offer, Paul would be the Beta.

As I ran through the forest I desperately tried to think of something to occupy my mind and ensure that no thoughts of the dream with Paul, came creeping through. If he were to channel into the XXX FM channel in my mind revolving us, I would never hear the end of it. Paul might be on full 'working' mode while on patrol; but once he was off... He was a totally different douche. I couldn't come to describe what an ass Paul could be. I knew, by the end of tonight, by the end of this patrol, I'd have to talk to someone about these dreams. I thought it was nothing at the start, because lets face it; every girl has one little sex dream revolving a friend, if I could even class him as a friend. But not continuously and this was. Every night for the past few weeks. I couldn't tell mom. She would freak; since she still considered me a virgin. I couldn't talk to any of the pack members, because lets be honest... I hate them all.

It would have to be one of the elders. There was Billy, mom (whom was out of the question) and a few others from the Rez, but I would take it one step further. I'd go to the woman who knew everything. The witch lady no one knew. Legend had it, she was over a thousand years old. She had been a child around the time the Cullen's first moved to Forks. Another legend said that she was a traitor to her people, falling in love with a 'cold one' thus being banished from her village. Weeks later, the boy she was in love with left her, not caring to her feelings and she put a spell on herself to spend the rest of eternity helping the werewolves of the Rez be safe in order to pay back her wrongdoing in going against her own kind , etc. I'd have to find her, I knew it.

Strolling on up towards the beach, my eyes rested on Paul; sitting casually on the log. He was frowning, watching the moon reflect down onto the ocean. The night was clear; a reflecting night where you could not look out to the ocean and not see where the sky ended or the ocean started.

"Wake up," I said quickly, nudging him and carrying on walking down the sandy beach. Paul was quick to follow. "I wasn't sleeping. I was thinking,"

"That's a first," I said, sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, no sense of humour on his face what so ever. "About you, actually."

"That's also a first," I scoffed.

"Can we be serious here?" He frowned.

"Is that what she said?"

Paul gave me a deathly glare, which screamed at me to behave. I pouted, as if to reply I would be on my best behaviour. He continued after clearing his throat. "With this redheaded leech going around, and Sam making us hang out,"

I quickly cut in, "You class this as hanging out?"

He set me another glare, ignoring my comment and carrying on. "I was just thinking; have you... dreamt about me?"

My heart froze. Okay, Leah. Play cool. Be oblivious. "Dreamt about you?"

"Yeah... Like..." Paul stopped, pursuing his lips and shrugging. "I dunno. You've been in my dreams a little more than usual."

I frowned. "I have?"

Was it possible Paul was having these dreams too? That it was like a link we had, or something like that? I didn't know, all these questions would be answered soon though. Right?

Paul nodded, "Yeah. Not your usual bitchy self, or nothing.. Which is odd, because when you have been in my dreams, you're more bitchy in my dream than what you are in real. It's been... nice dreams. You being kind, and shit. It's freaky."

"Don't worry, Pauley." I rolled my eyes. He looked at me, brown eyes gleaming from the moon. I felt my stomach lurch for a second, but I pushed it aside. "I'll never be nice to you."

"Good. Ditto, bitch." He smirked, giving me a little nudge. I nudged him back; making him scoff and push me, which ended me falling into the sand. Paul let out a booming laugh and rushed on; sprinting away. I was quick to follow. Spitting cuss words towards him and threats. He phased at the entrance of the forest and bounded on inside. I stopped, letting out a little breath and phasing also.

Paul's thoughts were jumbled.

_Buy a new C.D for dad, have to remember. He's pissed I've had it this long. Going to kill me if he finds out I broke it..._

Then it would be: _Jarred still owes me five bucks from the bet. I'll kill him if he doesn't give me it soon. I have to get a new C.D with that..._

Then: _Leah... You're being slow. Usually your infront of me by now._

It took me a second to realise he was thinking towards me, but I shook out of it and sped up so I was by his side. Gentle jog through the forest, in and out of trees.

_I was just listening to you complain about... a C.D._

Paul's throat made a rough noise. I instantly took it as a laugh. _Yeah, I broke my dad's Justin Bieber C.D._

_Your dad listens to Justin Bieber?_

Another rough sound. _He likes one song. That.. Baby one?_

_Ooh, that one. _

_Yup._

_I feel sorry for you, having to listen to that noise._

_Hey, don't diss. It's a good song. Baby, baby, OOOOOH._

I tuned out, but Paul continued to sing it to piss me off. This went on for god knows how long. Hours on end, until the whole Rez was secured. Once we had gone round seventeen times, been on call for three hours; Jarred and Quil were called to take over. Allowing me time to sleep; or whatever I planned on doing. As far as the boys were aware, I was going home to sleep. Paul was heading to Emily's and Sam's though. He needed food. Nothing new there.

I phased back; shoving a pair of shorts on; along with a top. Paul was quicker than usual though. Usually, he'd mess around with his hair after phasing back and then rush off to Emily's and Sam's. But today; he let his hair be all rough and scruffy and he jogged on after me. Pushing leaves and branches out the way; dirt being flicked up off the floor due to his quick fleeing bare feet.

"Yo, Leah. Wait up,"

Naturally, I groaned. But I did slow my pace. He came to the same pace as me once he had reached my side. "So, d'you want me to walk you home?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Your kidding right?"

"... Nope. I plan on lapping as much time with you as possible. Just to annoy you."

I let out a sarcastic snort, and carried on walking; quicker. He had no problem with keeping up. "Oh, c'mon. I'm not that bad. Plus, I wouldn't be keeping to my promise if I didn't bug the life out of you."

"Your promise?"

"Yeah, the never being nice to each other thing. I took that as a promise,"

"Well... Lets start that tomorrow," I replied quickly.

"Nope, it's already made."

"Paul,"

"Leah..."

Clenching my jaw, I hurried my pace. When I didn't turn into the road leading towards my home; Paul did frown. "Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"You're not going looking for the redhead, are you?"

"Ha! No. I couldn't care less about it, to be honest. Because lets face it, if anyone's going to kill her in the pack, it'll be you."

Paul gave a gleaming smile. "I know right."

"Plus, I have no interest in her. She isn't my problem. She's Jacobs. And the leech lover. And the leeches."

"True, but the leech lover is kinda Jacob's undying love,"

"No she isn't. He hasn't imprinted on her,"

Paul let out a laugh. "Oh, you can tell you're new to this wolf thing. Just because he's not imprinted on her doesn't mean he can't love her."

"But, even so, when he does imprint on someone; he'll forget all about her and she'll be nothing more than a memory. Thus, proving.. She isn't the undying love."

Paul pursed his lips. "You can love someone and have an imprint, y'know. If the imprint doesn't want to be lovers,"

I smirked. "Oh, really?"

Paul nodded.

"And how would you know, Mr-I-know-everything-about-imprinting."

Paul was reluctant to answer. "Sam and Emily."

I frowned yet again; but didn't stop walking. Paul took my silence as an invitation to explain. Oh, joy.

"Sam didn't want Emily as a lover... He loved yo- Well, y'know. But Emily needed to be loved. It's always in his mind how much he hurts with hurting you. But you have to move on too, Leah. It's not his fault he imprinted. You don't get a choice... I think if we did, he would of picked you."

I didn't bother replying, I simply carried on walking in silence. "Well... Wherever you're going.. Be careful. There's a leech on the loose."

Paul patted my shoulder; and retreated. I figured maybe he headed into the forest and phased to get there quicker; But I carried on rushing. I'd have to travel upward; towards the mountains surrounding La Push. That's where she is said to have lived. I just hoped that all of this wasn't crap and she was real. If she wasn't, I'd be having a serious chat with Billy and his old legend books, honestly. If this one piece of information about this chick being real was proven to be fake; then who's to say that it all isn't fake!

I imagined it to be a long walk; and had planned to make it there in lets say... A hour or two. But four hours? Four hours walking up a darn hill; keeping away from the damn treaty line, and so far no use. In the end, I had to phase in order to keep my feet from bursting open with the amount of walking I was doing. Of course; once in wolf form; I wasn't walking. I was pretty much sprinting. I figured that the time may have been around noon; for the sun was perched in the middle of the now cloudy sky. Just when I was about to give up all hope; I saw smoke.

Drifting freely out over the towering trees. Signaling that there was someone, a person (I hoped), behind the smoke. A burning fire? Maybe. With no delaying thoughts, I carried on upward; towards the gray mist. I'll admit, I had a bit of a moment where I decided maybe this wasn't worth it. But then I was reminded by just how vivid these dreams were getting. What happened... If the next one; Paul didn't phone to wake me up. I'd sit and watch as we did shit that I was totally against... Especially; with him!

Reaching the top of the mountain, the air was pure and... Kinda freezing; bits of grass were frosted over, causing them to crackle under the weight of my paws. Every now and then, I'd step on a puddle that was frozen also; getting a shock of freezing cold water burrow through my fur and surprised me with the nipping liquid. Passing one last set of trees, I found an opening. The small, and I mean small, clear area had a wooden hut perched in the middle. Smoke drifted out from its chimney; and through a rather dusty window; I could see a small flicker and a shadow. Someone was home...

I quickly phased, guessing that I wouldn't be able to talk to her in wolf form. She'd probably eat me; since I doubted she got delivery for food all the way up here. After shoving on a pair of shorts and a tank top that were tied around my ankle; I set on in towards the wooden shack. There was a small patio; with a rocking chair on it. Hanging from the rafters were wind chimes, crosses, small voodoo heads. Yeah, this had to be the place alright. I let out a single breath; closing on the door. With three gentle knocks; I waited. Wasn't long though; the door creaked open... On its own.

"Enter." A voice echoed, sounding rather... Young.

I did as it said, warily. Stepping into the old shack; and near enough jumping out of my skin the moment the door slammed shut behind me. The fireplace came to life; lighting up the whole room. And there... Sitting in the corner, just beside a handmade bed; was a woman.

Her hair was brown, with golden strands every now and again. Or were they gray? No, she was far too young looking to have gray hair. Her skin was olive, clear apart from one little speck under her right eye. A beauty mole, I figured. She was wearing a simple old fashioned dress, that was clad black. It was covering her feet; but I was sure I saw that she was wearing no shoes. To be honest, this couldn't have been the old witch lady. This.. woman was far too young!

"Leah Clearwater," She said rather tonelessly. I still stood there, eyes wide.

"And you know me how?" I replied, trying to tone back on the sarcasm or bitchy remarks. Didn't want to get turned into dog stew.

"I make it my business to know all the 'special' ones within La Push."

Okay, right just ask Leah. "Are you... The witch from the legends?"

"That depends on which one you are referring too. There are a few witches mentioned in the arts of La push."

"The one who gave up everything for a cold one?" I tried to tone back the hateful spit that wanted to push out. She merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. I am she," She stood up from her seat and made her way towards the fire. "My name is Shadow, I refuse to speak my real name. You know... for safety. If people know who I really am, anyone that doesn't know the legends... Then I could become a monument for a museum. Anyway.. the legends say it wrong. I did fall head over heals for a cold one, and I'll admit, I was wrong. Seeing as the cold one I loved had killed my betrothed."

"Did you kill him? The leech I mean,"

She laughed. "No one can kill him. He is always on red alert, always on duty, always got his eyes peeled. Besides, his sister would decapitate anyone who dare tried touch him."

I nodded. "So, you're her then. I was wondering if you could help me..."

"I know," She smiled down into the fire.

"You know?" I replied, arching an eyebrow.

"I know all," She glanced to me. Her brown eyes dancing with the flame from the fire.

"Then can you help me?"

"I can," She motioned for me to sit. I did, quickly. The sooner I got rid of these dreams, the better. She walked across the room; after placing a black bowl onto the table. Freaky shit or what? Getting my fortune read or something. Her dress dragged across the floor; bringing up dust that had probably been there for longer than I had been born. Again, she returned with a jar; with odd bits and pieces inside.

"So, it's dreams you're having problems with." She said, not really asking a question. Just merely stating the facts. I nodded, "Pretty much."

"And is the one you're dreaming about having these dreams also?"

I shrugged. "He said he's dreamt about me... in a weird way. Like it isn't normal. But I don't know if he's having the same dreams as me. That would be freaky,"

"Very freaky," She repeated; smirking. "Well... Lets find out then, shall we."

Shadow moved forward; her long fingers moved forward and took a single strand of hair from my head. It was too quick to hurt. She placed it into the black bowl, that was rusted along the tops. Then, she picked up a vile from within the jar. My head was for some reason, playing some creepy old music. She poured it into the bowl; causing the hair to glow a vibrant gold. Then, another thing from her jar she threw in. It caused the glow to brighten.

Her lips began moving, quickly. Too fast for me to try and figure out what she was saying. I did however jump back the moment the fire from the fireplace went out; the candles all around the room went out; but the bowl roared to life with flame. It was like... This bowl stole all the light within the room, bounding it together with a single lock of hair and whatever else she put into the potion. Then Shadow did something that creeped the hell out of me. She put her hands into the bowl; taking the flame within her hands. No flinching from the burning feeling she had to have felt. I mean... Who could touch a flame and not feel it? As she brought her hands up; The flame moved too. It was like she was holding the fire. It rested on her hands like... a ball.

"Is this him?"

The flame began to clear in the middle; but the tips turned a light blue; creating a strange light in the room. In the middle, a picture began to form. It was Paul. Sitting at Emily's table; eating a muffin. Laughing and leaning back in the chair. My stomach twisted, and against my own knowledge; I smiled. "That's him."

Shadow nodded, and she moved in closer to the flame; whispering into it. It flickered dangerously. Twisting and flashing. Inside the middle where Paul's face was; it turned into two hearts. Separate. Then, slowly they began to move closer to one another until joining and creating one heart, glowing a vibrant red. Through the shack, I could hear the sound of beating. A heart beat coming from the flame. I watched wide eyed, my lips pursed into a hard line. The heart was red, but the ring around it was a gold. Glowing brighter than the fire, or the red.

"Just as I expected," Shadow said, smiling into the flame.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I didn't see how this had anything to do with my dreams, or Paul for that matter.

She grinned, her teeth gleaming in the light. "Your friend has been having the same dreams as you. Exactly the same. He feels all these emotions bounding you too him."

"But.. Why?" I frowned, skeptical.

"He's your soulmate." She replied, her eyes wild with mischief.

"My... what?" I half laughed. The thought of Paul being my soulmate was freaking hilarious. I mean.. No, that was absurd. We were nothing alike. We hated one another for god sake!

"Leah," She said, her tone calm and knowledgeable. "The reason you are getting these dreams is because when a wolf like yourself finds another wolf they are meant to be with; the process of finding a human is different. When you find the human you were meant to be with; you freeze, see your life, see their life, see everything. Then, that human is all that matters. With a wolf and a wolf; it comes in dreams. Telling you that you should be together..."

"I... Don't get it." I still half laughed.

"Leah... You've imprinted,"

**Oh. Shit.**

* * *

**A/N:**

So, hey guys! Would be very,very, very appreciated if you reviewed wither or not we should continue this story. This is story is posted on both mine and KatasaurRAWR's profiles. I, CorruptedHeart, have my full attention is on Destiny. (That KatasaurRAWR helps out with time to time) But, once that is over; we'd like to know if you guys would like this to become into a REAL story! Please review telling us if you wish for more. Thanks guys!

**-KatasawrRAWR & CorruptedHeart.**

**(:**


End file.
